world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122113-Beau-Tlaloc
02:34 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 14:34 -- 02:35 CA: hello Tlaloc... 02:35 GT: Um 02:35 GT: Hi Beau 02:36 CA: Listen... 02:36 GT: What 02:37 CA: This isn't gonna work out, a black/red relationship? It was a stupid idea... 02:37 GT: I don't think it ix 02:37 GT: But everyone elxe doex 02:38 GT: 8:( 02:38 CA: I'm sorry Tlaloc... 02:39 CA: I... 02:39 CA: I just need some time to think about things... 02:39 CA: but for now, it's over... 02:40 GT: Wait 02:40 GT: I need to axk you xomething 02:40 CA: what?... 02:40 GT: Why did you xay yex to me? That firxt time... 02:42 CA: You were nice, you listened, you cared... 02:42 GT: And you don't feel I do thix now, right 02:44 CA: Well, then the entrances happened, and I was stressed and I got mad at you... 02:44 CA: Then I had this stupid idea for a relationship... 02:44 CA: and now we're here... 02:45 GT: Beau, you're many thingx 02:46 GT: But you aren't xtupid 02:46 GT: Xomeone elxe told you it wax, didn't they 02:46 CA: Well yes, but they were telling the truth... 02:48 GT: Well, Joxxik told me that you never actually wanted it in the firxt place 02:48 CA: what?... 02:48 GT: And that you xet it up to make me black for you 02:49 GT: ... Ix thix true? I'm not mad at you Beau 02:50 GT: I juxt feel really xtupid and tricked and confuxed 02:51 CA: See? This is why I wanted it to end, it only ends up hurting us... 02:52 GT: I am hurt a little 02:52 CA: exactly... 02:52 GT: But I think it'x worth it 02:53 CA: what?... 02:53 GT: Ugh forget it wax really xtupid 02:53 GT: 8:/ 02:54 GT: I mean, it'x not the end of the world. We've already been through that xhit, haha 02:54 CA: heheh... 02:56 GT: What I wax going to xay wax... I think it would be worth it for you OK THERE I XAID IT 02:56 CA: Tlaloc... 02:56 CA: Please... 02:57 GT: You probably think I'm xtupid bluh 02:57 CA: You love me, but I dont love you the same way... 02:57 CA: I don't want anyone else to get hurt... 02:57 GT: Can you at leaxt be honext with me? You could have told me in the firxt place 02:58 GT: Are you really black for me? 02:58 CA: I don't know... 02:58 CA: I told you, I'm trying to sort through my emotions right now... 03:04 GT: I know you're red for xomeone elxe... ix that what'x bugging you? 03:04 CA: ...yes it is... 03:05 GT: Ix thix perxon a human or a troll? That'x all I need to know becauxe of quadrant xtuff 03:06 CA: It's... 03:06 CA: a human... 03:07 CA: I don't see why you need to know that... 03:07 GT: Well 03:08 GT: Becauxe I don't think that perxon would want to xhare you with a kixmexix 03:10 CA: Well yes, that's one of the things I'm trying to sort through... 03:11 GT: Do you know if that perxon feelx the xame way for you? 03:11 CA: no... 03:13 GT: Well, maybe you xhould axk 03:13 GT: I mean 03:13 GT: If that perxon doexn't feel the same way 03:14 GT: Where doex that leave ux? 03:14 CA: I don't know, maybe we'll see after I ask... 03:14 CA: until next time, Tlaloc... 03:15 GT: Bye Beau 03:16 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 15:16 --